


I’m sorry we got in a fight…What can I do to make it up to you?

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/gonewildaudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/fpwwom/script_offer_f4m_im_sorry_we_got_in_a_fightwhat/Have a great day <33
Kudos: 2





	I’m sorry we got in a fight…What can I do to make it up to you?

**[F4M] I’m sorry we got in a fight…What can I do to make it up to you? [Fsub] [GFE] [Blowjob] [Face-fuck] [Gagging] [Dirty talk] [Make-up sex] [Rough] [Doggystyle] [“Show me how sorry I am”] [Cumming inside] [Kissing]**

**Summary** : _You and your boyfriend got into a fight and haven’t spoken for a few days. Your tired of arguing, so you decide to make it up to him. (Lowkey based on a true story, lol)_

 **Your character** : _You and the listener have been dating for a couple months. You’re head-over-heels for him, and you’re pretty sure he feels the same way. The only problem is that he’s incredibly attractive, meaning that he gets a lot of looks from other girls every time you’re out. You want to trust him, but it’s hard. It seems like he’s a natural flirt. But he also seems oblivious to his behavior. You’re confused. One day, you bring this issue up, but it evolves into an argument. You then stop speaking to each other for a few days. You start to worry that you’re broken up, but you don’t want to lose him. He seems perfect after all. Finally, you just decide to show up at his place and talk to him. Maybe there’s more you can do to make up for the fact you fought._

**Key:**  
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**  
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

*******Note: Sfx are completely optional*******

**Everyone in all my scripts are 18 years or older**

**\---------------------------------------**

**SCRIPT STARTS HERE** :

[Sfx: Knocking on the door]

[Sfx: Door opens]

(When the door opens, you try to be casual at first, but there’s an obvious elephant in the room)

Hey babe

What am I doing here? What do you mean? I haven’t seen you in almost a week.

Yes, I know we fought, but I still miss you.

I … I just wanted to see you.

(Rambly) Well, it’s just that we’ve been dating for a couple months now, and this has been our first big argument. And I was worried that we had broken up or something. So I came to see you because… I just… I don’t want to lose you over one fight.

Cmon, babe, I don’t want to leave without at least having a conversation about this. About us. I want to know that we’re okay.

Well, what do you want me to say?

Okay, fine, I’m sorry. Is that what you want to hear? I’m sorry. (Hesitant) I was wrong.

(under your breath) God, I hate saying that.

What? No, I mean it. I really am sorry. It’s just that I’m not too good at apologizing.

What am I sorry for? [small giggle] Wow, you really like to rub salt in the wound, don’t you? [sigh] Okay, I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I shouldn’t have assumed that you were cheating on me, and it was wrong for me to expect your undivided attention 24/7. [pause] But, am I really that crazy for worrying? Like, I get that we’re supposed to trust each other, but it gets kinda hard to do that sometimes.

What do you mean “why?”. You can’t possibly be that oblivious. Do you really not notice? It’s like every time we go out together, there’s a bunch of other girls staring at you.

I’m serious. You haven’t noticed that every time we go out for a walk, other girls are always looking? Or whenever we grab dinner, the waitress suddenly becomes a little friendlier the moment you make eye-contact with her?

It’s just that… it’s hard to maintain this innate trust that couples are expected to have. Especially when I know that other girls stare at you the same way that boys stared at me in high-school.

My point is, you’re constantly surrounded by women who want you. You have so many options. It’s hard for me not to worry. [deep breath] And, last week, I just let it get to me. My jealousy got to my head, I took it out on you, and I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry.

Do you forgive me, babe?

Please? I promise it won’t happen again. And I’ll make it up to you! I swear.

(sultry) I’ll *really* make it up to you. I’ll do anything. Whatever you want.

[You kiss him]

Mhm, I really will. I wanna show you how sorry I am.

What do you want me to do?

You want me on my knees? Of course. Whatever you want.

And you want me to remove your pants. Okay.

[Unzipping and unbuttoning]

Oh, there’s the cock I’ve missed so much. It’s been so long. (Eagerly) Can I put it in my mouth? I’m fucking drooling down here.

[You put his cock in your mouth] Oh, yes.

[Blowjob sounds, moaning]

Fuck, you taste so good. I’ve been waiting all week for your cock. To finally have it in my mouth again. Fuck. I’m starting to get wet.

[More blowjob and moaning sounds]

You want me to take off my clothes? Okay.

[You take off your clothes and continue sucking his cock]

Of course I’ll look up at you, babe. I want you to look in my eyes and see how much I love sucking you off.

[Blowjob sounds, some gagging]

Stop using my hands? Just my mouth? Whatever you want, baby. I’m yours.

[More blowjob, more gagging]

Oh shit, you’re grabbing my head. [gagging] No, it’s fine. [gagging] I can take it. I like it.

[More blowjob and gagging sounds]

You want to fuck me now? [moan] I thought you’d never ask. I’m already wet.

Okay, Let’s go to your bedroom.

[Sfx: Bedroom door opens and closes]

[Sfx: You’re thrown on the bed]

Fuck babe. I’ve been waiting for your cock all week. I’ve been on my back, just like this, masturbating every day, waiting for this moment.

Of course you don’t have to put on a condom. Like I said, you can do whatever you want to me. You can do it however you want to do it. I just want you inside me

[He puts it in]

[moaning] Oh fuck. You’re so fucking huge.

[Moaning and sex sounds]

(While moaning) Do you feel me clenching and getting tighter? That’s how much I’ve missed your cock, baby. I’m not even trying to do it. My pussy is just doing that on its own.

[Sex gets faster and more intense]

Fuck! Fuck me! Take me! Let out all your anger! Show me how sorry you want to make me. Show me how sorry I am.

[More moaning and sex]

Fuck me as hard as you can. [moan] Watch my tits bounce as you thrust into me.

[More moaning and sex]

Am I making it up to you? [moan] Do you forgive me yet?

[Sex slows down]

Why are you slowing down? Oh, you want to take me from behind? Whatever you say.

[You turn around, and he takes you from behind]

Oh fuck yes. Oh babe, I know how much you love doggy.

[You moan as he puts it in again]

(surprised) Oh shit. Right there. (moaning) Oh my God, just like that. That’s perfect. Where’d you learn to fuck like that? Fuck!

[Sex gets faster and more intense]

Grab me! Pull my hair! I’m fucking yours. This is me making it up to you. This is how sorry I am. I’m gonna be a good girl for you from now on. Always.

[Moan. Start building to an orgasm]

(Under your breath) Fuck. I’m a good girl. I’m a good girl. I’m *your* good girl.

[Continue moaning as you’re building to an orgasm]

Oh fuck, baby, I think I’m gonna cum soon. Are you? Fuck it. Babe, don’t worry about me. This is about you. I wanna make you cum.

[You’re getting closer]

Shit, I’m getting closer. Oh and you’re grabbing me tighter. Does that mean you’re about to cum too?

[Moan louder as you get even closer]

Fuck it. Let’s cum at the same time. I’m basically there. I can cum when you tell me to.

[More moaning]

No, you don’t have to pull out. This isn’t like usual. Tonight, I’m gonna let you do whatever you want. I’ll be a good girl for you.

You’re ready to cum? So am I. Let’s do it together.

[You build up to the climax, and you orgasm]

Fuck! Fuck! Yes! I’m a good girl! I’m a good girl!

[Orgasm sounds]

[Sex slows down and you lie down next to each other.]

(heavy breathing) Oh fuck. That was amazing. That was the best sex I’ve ever had. Holy shit.

My legs are fucking shaking. Oh my God. They won’t stop. [giggle]

Wow. You’re breathing pretty heavy there. You came hard, didn’t you?

[You kiss him]

I can still taste you in my mouth. Fuck you taste so good.

So, what do you say? Did I make it up to you?

(Playfully) No? Well, shit, it looks like we’ll have to go for another round then. [giggle]

[Kissing him] Mmm. We should fight more often.

\-------------


End file.
